Ozai's Angels
by me-obviously
Summary: Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are the captivating trio who are masters of disguise and martial arts. When word of a sinister plot against him reaches the Fire Lord he calls upon his daughter to recover a doomsday weapon. Pairings?
1. Prologue

AN: This isn't what it looks like... well, maybe it is. But before you criticize me, know this: This is my response to a challenge superlazygirl made to me. There, now I've spread the guilt. Oh, hi Supie.

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine. Charlie's Angels is not mine. I wish Avatar was mine though.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The decision to stop at the market had been unanimous. The group required supplies and all of its members were in need of the all important alone time. They each wanted his or her own space, it was not that they disliked one another - they loved each other in truth and were the closest of friends, but even friends can get significantly fed up with one another.

So it came to be that a flying bison touched down just outside a small fishing market one sunny spring day. Fate's wry sense of humor saw to it that an Earth Kingdom battalion chose to resupply from that same village on the same day.

- - -

Aang trotted down a dusty road, inclining his head pleasantly to the people he passed.

The young Avatar was in good spirits, coins jingled in his pocket and he was looking forward to browsing the shops and stands that the market offered. He was also unaccompanied for the first time in weeks; the boy being the most wanted person on the planet, his friends were reluctant to let him venture off on his own. But now, with the village's winding streets and cramped little shops promising all sorts of interesting and delightful things, the airbender's little company gave in to temptation and each of the four made their own way.

Sokka had been lead by the nose into a bakery almost immediately, excusing himself with a muttered "warriors need sustenance, y'know."

The Water Tribesman's sister, seeing the opportunities such a situation presented, had acted on what Sokka called feminine instinct. Taking Toph firmly by the arm, Katara had lead her new friend to a dress shop. The blind earthbender had fought as valiantly as she could without causing an all out bending battle. But the older girl was forceful and determined to have girl time even if it killed them both.

So Aang had been left alone with a bit of money to use as he deemed necessary to their traveling provisions.

It was only natural for him to seek out the curios the place had to offer.

After window browsing for some time the young boy entered a small nondescript store. A bell hung on the door announced his arrival with a clear ring. The airbender sauntered over to the shelves, his curious slate grey eyes examining every nicknack that caught his attention.

Aang looked up as hurried and heavy footsteps passed him, his eyes caught sight of a pair of uniformed Earth Kingdom soldiers as they exited the shop, the bell tinkling as the door was opened and closed. Intrigued by the behavior of the troopers, he glanced at the store's owner. The old woman hunched over the counter shrugged, as an eloquent an answer as she could manage, she being just as clueless as her young customer.

Finding nothing of particular interest to him, Aang left the store a short while later, the owner sending him out of the door with a scowl.

Upon exiting the store Aang's vision was impaired temporally by the bright sunlight, a stark contrast to the dimness of the light within the shop. When his eyes adjusted Aang was surprised by both the lack of the bustling crowd that had been wandering through the street when he first entered the store and the net that neatly descended on him, trapping him within its tight confines.

- - -

An hour later, Aang, bound thoroughly courtesy of the Earth Kingdom battalion that had captured him, was forced to his knees in the tent of the general that lead the troops occupying the region.

A corporal returned with the general seconds after Aang's arrival.

The boy did not look up at the general at first, choosing to watch the man's boots instead, but he could feel his eyes on him. "My, my, you do have excellent timing, Avatar Aang," spoke a smooth voice.

Aang raised his head to meet the general's gaze, dreading what he would find. His eyes widened in recognition. "You!"

General Fong smiled down at the irate Avatar, his green eyes held a light of triumph. "Yes. I think it's time we finish this war, hm?"

* * *

"Once upon a time there were three very different little Fire Nation girls..."

Azula, crown princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, little sister to Prince Zuko, niece to General Iroh - the Dragon of the West.

Mai, daughter of the head of a favored and high ranking noble family in the Fire Nation court.

And Ty Lee, the daughter of a respected noble family in the Fire Nation court.

"Who grew up to be three very different women."

Princess Azula, firebending prodigy and favorite child of the Fire Lord, beloved of the superior nation.

Mai, daughter of the Governor of Omashu, an infamous weapons specialist: skilled at using various weapons in an assassin's manner.

Ty Lee, rogue daughter of a nobleman, circus acrobat, knowledgeable of the various locations and importance of chi points on the body.

"But they have three things in common: they're brilliant, they're beautiful, and they work for me. My name is Fire Lord Ozai."

Ozai's Angels

* * *

AN: Er, read and review please. And be kind, I'm human too. 


	2. The Mission

AN: Now this story is AU because of several things, the most prominent being the fact that a certain dead Admiral lives. I've found that Zhao is perhaps the only person revealed in canon that could fit a certain position. Zhao is Bosley. Remember that. He may not act it, but hey, Ozai's no Charlie and the Angels in this story are more akin to demons. There, explanation over.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still not mine. Dang...

* * *

_**The Mission**_

"You know you want too."

"No I don't," snapped Azula, her ire increasing.

Ty Lee widened her already large grey eyes and pouted her lips. "Please?"

"For the last time, Ty Lee: No!" Azula shouted in exasperation.

The circus acrobat was silent for a few moments. "Pretty please?"

Azula shrieked and lit a pile of scrolls on fire just as Mai walked into the room.

The gaunt girl raised a shapely eyebrow at her companions' antics. The fire sputtered and died as Azula noticed her in the doorway. Ty Lee gave the assassin a bright smile. "Hi Mai!" Azula acknowledged her with a nod.

"Hey, Mai, do you think Azula could pull off the color blue?" Azula's stoic expression turned into a scowl.

Mai glanced from the pleasant face of the gymnast to the steaming firebender. "Well, it would contrast her eyes nicely and accent the color of her fire and lightning," she responded in her characteristic monotone.

The room was silent. Mai looked between her two friends. "I can joke too, you know," she grumbled, a hint of irritation entering her voice.

Azula gave her a bland look while Ty Lee laughed nervously.

With a roll of her wan yellow eyes, the tall assassin sauntered into the room and plopped down on the cushion next to Ty Lee. She peered out from under her black bangs at Azula. "What brought up the subject of Azula's ability to pull off Water Tribe colors, anyways?"

The acrobat turned to her happily, Azula observed them both edgeways through narrowed eyes. "Oh, it is a Water Tribe color, isn't it? I'd forgotten," she tapped her chin in thought before spinning her seat around to face the Fire Princess. "No wonder you refused to wear it; what would the nobility think?"

Sensing a chance to reassert her dominance, Azula sneered at her, "I don't know, Ty Lee. Perhaps you would, seeing as you're one and all."

Ty Lee's lips fell into an 'oh' shape before her gaze hardened slightly. "Sorry, but must you be so snippy about it?"

"I think that falls under the 'stupid question' category," Mai muttered from behind her back.

Ty Lee ignored her. "I was just kidding around and I'd really forgotten that the Water Tribes wore it."

Azula's brows rose and she contemplated her friend quietly and opened her mouth but a knock on the metal door interrupted her reply. She looked away. "Come in!"

The door opened a crack and a soldier peeked through. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but the flagship of Admiral Zhao is off our port bow. He wishes to speak with you." Seeing the impatience in her bearing, he continued quickly. "He says it's urgent business - what he has to say, I mean, but he wouldn't say what it wa-"

She cut him off, her voice sharp, "That is enough. Tell him I will be there shortly."

The man nodded and pulled the door closed. Ty Lee tore her eyes from the princess, her courteous nature overriding her surprise at Azula's cold behavior. "Thank you!"

The movement of the door ceased for an instant before shutting quickly. Azula turned to the young gymnast as the footsteps receded. "What was that?"

Ty Lee's posture slumped, she did not answer. Mai watched them both carefully.

"Come on," Azula growled, her amber eyes still focused on Ty Lee. She marched to the metallic door and wrenched it open, slipping out. Her two closest friends exchanged glances before following her.

- - -

Azula stepped elegantly off the litter. Ty Lee and Mai moved around it to flank her. "Admiral Zhao, this is a pleasure."

The aforementioned man was prostrated on the deck before her. He stood up, sweeping a graceful bow and smiling. "It is I who have the pleasure of this meeting, Your Highness." He caught her petite hand in his larger one, brushing his lips over it reverently before standing.

Spying the pair on either side of the Fire Princess, he greeted them accordingly. "Lady Mai, Lady Ty Lee," he inclined his head to them as he addressed them. "As always an honor."

Ty Lee giggled. Mai remained silent.

The admiral turned back to the young royal. "I bring word from your father, Princess." He passed her a scroll tied with a blood red ribbon.

She removed the ribbon and unrolled it. Her friends leaned forward to read it over her armored shoulders. Azula was surprised by what she saw. "It's written in his hand."

Zhao smirked.

The girls exchanged glances before reading.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know that you have yet to secure your brother or Iroh, _(Azula grimaced.)_ but I ask that you discontinue that particular mission for a time_. _I have a new task for you. _

_There is a General in the Earth Kingdom's militia who goes by the name of Fong. Word has reached my spies that this Fong has either found or developed a doomsday weapon to use against the Fire Nation. I want you, Azula, to find this weapon and bring it to me so that we may use it. If you are unable to steal it, I wish for you to destroy it so that it may not be used against our nation._

_May the great fire spirits bless your quest,_

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Ty Lee was the first to speak. "A new weapon, huh? Sounds interesting." Mai nodded in agreement, her normally dull eyes glittering.

Azula rolled up the scroll, tucking it into her belt. "Is that all, Admiral?"

Zhao snapped to attention and nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed." Zhao opened his mouth as if to argue but the teenage firebender silenced him with a look. "I will send word with a messenger hawk should I require your assistance."

The man's jaw clenched and he bowed again. "Very well, Princess."

- - -

The girls put their heads together over a map of the Western Earth Kingdom.

"Ow!" All of the three reeled back, rubbing their heads.

"Alright," said Azula, massaging her temples, "General Fong was last spotted in this area, just south of an Earth Kingdom military base that is reportedly commanded by him."

Mai scrutinized the region around the base carefully. "We should be able to reach the port nearest the base within two days steady driving," she muttered.

Ty Lee fiddled with her plait absently. "You mean 'sailing.'"

Mai's eyes narrowed, "I meant what I said."

Ty Lee sat up. "You drive a carriage, Mai. You sail a boat."

The sinister young assassin rolled her eyes, "Not when the boat doesn't have sails." The acrobat cocked her head, deep in thought.

"Enough," snarled Azula. "Why does it matter?" The two nobles didn't respond.

Ty Lee sighed and balanced on her elbows, her feet resting on the top of her head. "Two days?"

"Yes," stated Mai stoically.

Ty Lee sighed again. "What're we supposed to do on this ship for two whole days?"

Azula smirked ferally, the reflection from the flames dancing in her golden eyes. "We could practice."

Mai returned the smile but it was somewhat watery.

Ty Lee blanched, "W-what?"

- - -

The ship pulled into the cove smoothly and the men hurriedly tied the ropes to the dock. Two girls appeared on the deck and treaded down the ramp, speaking to each other softly. Once off the ramp they turned to look back at the ship's deck where an elegant litter had emerged.

Mai sighed as they watched the servants maneuver the procession down the pier. "Must she not walk anywhere?"

Ty Lee shrugged then seemed to recall something and giggled. Mai gave her an inquisitive look. Still chuckling, the girl waved her off, "I was just looking at the map yesterday and well - nothing. You'll see."

Mai watched her worriedly, "What?" The acrobat shook her head, grinning.

The litter was lowered to the ground before them and the Fire Princess climbed out, looking miffed. Ty Lee gave her an innocent smile, "What's wrong, Azula?"

The firebender didn't answer and stood stiffly, flipping her bangs.

After a few moments of awkward silence she raised her head. "Well?" she asked haughtily, "Are we going or not?" She stared at them defiantly, her hands rested on her hips.

They nodded eagerly. Ty Lee hiding a smile.

Together they strode off the wharf, Azula in the lead.

- - -

"Tell me why again, Ty Lee," muttered a very irritated Azula.

Ty Lee turned to her royal companion joyously, the light brown robe of her disguise whirling with every graceful movement. "We must disguise ourselves in order to avoid being caught. We're on Earth Kingdom territory after all."

"Not for long," murmured the Princess of the Fire Nation. "When this land belongs to me I will-" It was at this point in time that her skirt got caught in the brambles that closely encroached upon the ill kept path the trio were currently walking along. Azula hissed, wresting the cloth out of the plant's grasp. "Enslave all the barbarians who wear such rags-" The branch snapped and the firebender fell backwards onto the ground. "Ahhh! And burn down this accursed forest!"

The enraged princess sprang to her feet, her hands coming alight with brilliant blue fire.

Her friends, having exploded into hysterics when Azula began her tantrum, stopped laughing. "Azula, no!" cried the pair as the they leapt forward.

"What's with the screaming? Oh." Azula's eyes widened as she took note of the closeness of the undergrowth to the flames dancing around her fists. She extinguished them quickly. Then dodged her charging companions lithely.

Mai and Ty Lee skidded to a stop and whirled around. Azula eyed them quietly, her stance one that demanded respect, but she seemed to slouch suddenly as if a great weight had settled upon her narrow shoulders. "I'm sorry."

They looked at her in shock. She had apologized to them?

Finally, Ty Lee stepped forward and embraced her firebender friend. "It's okay, Azula," she murmured gently.

Mai stood alone, observing them coolly.

When Ty Lee pulled away, Azula's demeanor was once again confident and her will brooked no disobedience. "Come along, we have a way to go before we reach Fong's stronghold."

- - -

The fort was nothing in comparison to the mighty palaces of the Fire Nation. It was tiny and insignificant compared to the dull magnitude of Omashu. But it had an imposing presence all its own. Nestled comfortably in a mountainous region in the north, the base was rather drab (colored the uniform green and brown of the Earth Kingdom) but it was rather ominous to the three Fire Nation girls - especially considering what was contained in it.

"Is that where the weapon is?" whispered Ty Lee, as if the earthbender guards prowling the walls of the looming fort could hear them. "We're going in there?"

Azula's gaze was intense and harsh, "If my father wills it we will do it."

* * *

AN: You know the drill. 


	3. The Operation

AN: Whoo! This chapter took the longest to write. I'm so glad it's done. Special thanks to ardy1 for betaing for me. And I'll give a cyber custard tart to anyone who can catch the symbolism of the trees each of the girls are presented by in the first scene. Hint: It's all about the type of the trees and the girls' individual personalities. I'd suggest looking up the trees.

**Disclaimer:** If it was mine we wouldn't be suffering a hiatus right now. Yeah.

* * *

_**The Operation**_

The dusk stained the fortress' bleak exterior a pale lavender that darkened into a rich navy as the sun set. From a small hollow hidden from the sentries' view by a thick copse of trees, three young Fire Nation women watched as bonfires were lit about the base's perimeter, their flickering orange light dancing across the drab earthen walls.

"So... what are we going to do?" inquired Mai. The lean and darkly clad girl lay back against a holly tree. She tilted her head slightly, watching as Ty Lee dragged her sleeping mat into the deep shade of a willow tree and plopped down on the blanket with a sigh.

The third member of the trio idly scratched at the bark of a birch tree, observing the flicker of the distant firelight on the surface of a small pond before responding. "For now, _we_ do nothing." Azula turned to face the reclined acrobat, "Sit up, Ty Lee. You're going to do some reconnaissance for me before you are allowed to sleep."

Ty Lee didn't appear to hear her. The contortionist snuggled deeper into her blankets, muttering something about a "rock-alanche" against her mat.

Mai grimaced, her expression masked from Azula by the darkness.

The Fire Princess' face remained blank as she stalked toward her dozing friend on feet made silent by the soft sand of the hollow. She paused and gazed down at the back of Ty Lee's head (her face had been buried in the mat), and her eyes flared in the dim light of the watchtowers.

With a muffled shriek Ty Lee sprang from her bed, the tip of her long braid singed by the firebender's blast. She skidded to a stop near the pond, sending a spray of dust into the black water and spun around to face her giggling companions. "Azula!"

- - -

Ty Lee stole through the night, her lean form weaving lithely through the trees. She slowed as she reached the tree line, before her was a wide meadow, bathed in the red light of the bonfires. It was completely exposed save for a few clumps of bracken the guards had yet to uproot. Beyond, the walls of the citadel loomed, the bright fires along their peaks occasionally illuminating the figure of a passing sentry. Ty Lee gulped, all in all it was a very ominous sight to behold for an outsider such as herself.

Steeling herself, the young noblewoman crept through the meadow, making a beeline for the thickets and keeping to the shadows they provided. Her advances were hesitant and she frequently glanced up at the walls, unconsciously holding her breath every time a guard prowled along the top.

After what seemed like eternity to her she reached the relative shelter of the walls of the fortress. Now hidden from any passing sentries Ty Lee stopped to catch her breath; she turned her head, staring down the length of the walls.

Spying no gate, Ty Lee gritted her teeth. _Trust the Earth Kingdom to neglect building doors in favor of bending open a gate whenever they wanted to let someone into their fort._ With a sigh she pulled open the rucksack draped over her shoulder. She scowled at the sight of the grappling hook and tugged it out wearily. She had hoped to find an easier way into the fort but was now glad that Mai had insisted she bring the hook and rope with her.

She checked the rope for knots before testing the grapple's weight in her hand. Turning to face the dun surface of the wall, the acrobat scanned it carefully for any breaks in the surface near the top. _There!_ A slight depression over a small irregular rock protuberance. After a few experimental swings she let the grapple fly. The hook caught the hanging rock and held steady while Ty Lee tugged the rope.

Planting her slippered feet firmly against the stone, Ty Lee began to climb up the wall.

- - -

Back at the girls' temporary camp Azula and Mai sat together in the darkness.

"So, Mai, how did your father respond to the Resistance's attacks?"

The gaunt assassin responded in a deadpan voice, bored with any mention of Omashu. Luckily enough for her Azula's attention was drawn elsewhere.

A small dim shape flew through the starry sky, the moon revealing it for an instant before it reversed direction and spiraled down towards the hidden encampment. Azula stood up and trotted to the center of the clearing, raising a slender arm that was soon clasped by the sharp talons of a large and elegant messenger hawk. She deftly removed the rolled up scroll from the case on its back and the raptor flapped its glossy wings once before gliding away into the night in search of prey.

Mai watched curiously as Azula paced back to sit beside her. "What does it say?" she rasped.

The firebender set the scroll on fire, the blue flames reducing it to ashes in seconds. "Nothing important. I ordered my captain to send us a hawk in a day - the estimated time it would take us to reach this spot." She paused, a long nail tapping her chin contemplatively, "Now that I think on it, it has been longer than a day hasn't it? Remind me to have him flogged for his tardiness _and_ for sending a letter of mindless dribble along with my hawk."

A jovial voice interrupted her homicidal musings. "I'm back!"

Ty Lee wound towards them through the foliage. Mai climbed to her feet and walked over to meet her as the young contortionist entered the hollow, Azula close behind.

"Well? What did you find out?" asked the princess roughly.

Ty Lee looked at her, startled. "Huh? Oh, right! Um well..." She glanced at Azula furtively, "I wasn't able to get in, exactly."

Her friend arched an eyebrow.

"But I was able to find out some helpful information," she added hurriedly.

Azula examined her fingernails. "Oh?"

Ty Lee nodded earnestly. "Yes, I heard some of the guards talking. Fong's there, so's the weapon."

Mai smiled dreamily at the mention of the weapon.

"And I've found a way to get in and get the weapon out."

Now they both looked interested. "Fong's hosting a party in four days," a note of derision entered her voice, "an early _victory_ party - that's how sure of his weapon's success he is. He's inviting all Earth Kingdom nobles and military officials who can provide papers testifying to their identity. If we forge the papers we can get in without trouble and Fong and his men are likely to be distracted by the party." Ty Lee's grey eyes glowed with pleasure, "It's the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the fortress and steal the weapon."

Azula smiled and nodded. "Excellent job, Ty Lee. You can go sleep now." With a playful salute the acrobat trounced over to her sleeping bag and promptly collapsed onto it. Still grinning, the princess turned to the girl beside her. "Mai?"

"I think I'll stay awake for now, Azula."

The Fire Heiress' smile widened and she held out her arm. Obediently, the messenger hawk dropped the vole it was feeding on and soared over to land on its mistress' forearm. Azula stroked the glistening black feathers on its neck. "I do believe it is time to take Admiral Zhao up on his offer," she cooed at her pet.

- - -

Admiral Zhao hunched over a map of the world spread out on his desk. His amber eyes traced the lines between various marks. _Ba Sing Sai... The Northern Water Tribe... Omashu... _With a smirk he etched an X over Omashu in red ink before labeling it New Ozai. Leaning back, he studied the map smugly.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he said offhandedly. Zhao did not look up as a corporal entered the room.

"Sir, Her Majesty, Princess Azula sends word."

The Admiral grunted. The young princess was of little mind to him.

Taking the sound as his cue, the soldier set the scroll upon the map before exiting the room. Zhao gazed at the scroll and the map in silence for several moments before reaching for Azula's message decisively.

_Admiral Zhao,_

_I hope you have not traveled far from your last location for I require your assistance at the northwest Earth Nation base. Meet my companions and me at the crossroads half a day's journey from the fortress. You are to dress in the guise of an Earth Nation noble or military official; the fifteen men you are to bring are to disguise themselves as your Earth Kingdom military escort. I will alert you as to why upon your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai_

Zhao's eye twitched.

- - -

A screech alerted the crewmen of the Fire Princess' ship to the return of the messenger hawk. With a wince the recently appointed captain of the vessel raised his arm. The hawk gave another scream before spiraling down to clasp the trembling limb in its powerful feet. The messenger hawk regarded the cowering man with hard golden eyes reminiscent of its master, and dug its sharp talons into his soft flesh viciously. He snatched the envelopes from its pouch quickly, grimacing when the bird nipped at his fingers.

After shooing the hawk off his forearm the captain warily observed the scrolls clutched in his hand. One message was for him (or rather, the crew as a whole), the second bore the seal of Admiral Zhao - a reply then. Knowing better than to read mail meant for the princess, he left Zhao's letter alone, opting to read the one addressed to himself only.

_Captain,_

_You are to send three firebenders and four basilisks in the tank to meet me at the rendezvous point marked on the map accompanying this message._ _You were late._

_Fire Princess Azula_

_You were late. _The captain bit his lip anxiously, the scroll slipped out of his shaking hands and fell to the deck.

- - -

General Fong stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his pale green eyes observing the tiny figures in the courtyard below. Caravans moved through the recently constructed gateway. Small troops of Earth Kingdom soldiers marched alongside lavish carriages drawn by ostrich horses. It looked as if over half of the nation's nobility and high ranking military officers had come.

Staring down at what would've been a very high security risk (for the guests and Fong's trump card that was presently sealed within the underground labyrinth beneath his fort) if not for the distance between his citadel and the front lines, Fong smiled.

- - -

Mai ran a comb through her dark hair, her eyes focused on her reflection in the long mirror of the guest room's vanity.

After meeting Zhao at the crossroads they had come to the fortress in the guise of a military family. Zhao, dressed in deep green armor confiscated from an Earth Kingdom general executed in the Fire Nation, was traveling as General Haruko. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were incognito as his three daughters: Jia Li, Ha, and Kyoko, courtesy of Ty Lee's creativity. Their papers had told as much to the earthbenders guarding the gate and they had gotten in without any suspicion.

"Your hair's so beautiful... Kyoko. I'm jealous." Mai's gymnast friend threaded her fingers through the silky black strands. "If you want I can style it for you. I've seen a lot of the Earth Kingdom traveling with the circus. I remember seeing this one hair style that would look great on you."

The assassin nodded shyly, feeling her hair catch on Ty Lee's fingers with the movement. The contortionist began combing out and styling her friend's hair, gossiping happily all the while. Strange that the fingers gently fixing her hair into an elaborate bun could kill someone with a mere touch to a single nerve center.

- - -

Azula settled down into the chair and haughtily dismissed the smitten private who had pulled it out from under the massive stone table for her. The Fire Nation royal looked down her nose at the food on her plate. With a sickened expression she pushed the offending meal away. Next to her Mai stared at her untouched meal in silence, her expression inscrutable. Across from them Ty Lee brought her chopsticks to her mouth with a grimace, and beside the acrobat Zhao glared at his bowl with such ferocity that it was a wonder the food hadn't been vaporized.

With a bored expression Mai glanced down the lines of Earth Kingdom upperclass civilians and officers seated along the large table with the incognito Fire Nation quartet. She noted that they were all enjoying the slop that passed for food in their country; it was sickening.

"Esteemed ladies and gentlemen of the Earth Kingdom," Fong stood up from his seat at the head of the table, his voice echoed through the earthen hall. "I welcome you to my military base. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable and if you require anything feel free to ask me for anything. Or rather, ask your escort to ask my men to ask me for anything you need," he chuckled and many of the people along the table laughed. Azula rolled her eyes.

- - -

After the last course had been finished the festivities were moved outdoors to the courtyard. Green lanterns suspended from cords strung across the court colored the whole atmosphere in a pale luminescent light. The guests moved over the dusty ground; some taking seats at the low tables provided, others drifted towards the area sanctioned for dancing, while the rest mingled and conversed with one another.

The infiltrators gathered together near the dance floor. Azula looked briefly at each of them before muttering, "Find Fong."

The other three nodded in acquiescence before splitting up and moving off in different directions. Azula followed their progress with hooded eyes before spinning around and commencing her own search for the Earth Kingdom general.

Her delicate nose wrinkled as she walked by a cluster of earthbenders. _Spirits, they stink. _She roughly shouldered two noblewomen aside, her impatience making her less concerned with playing the part of her disguise. _If we don't find the weapon soon we won't be able to make it out of here without revealing ourselves_, she thought.

A burst of hearty laughter drew her attention to the side. _Aha!_

A large group had gathered around one of the tables and seated at it, barely visible through the shifting bodies of the crowd, was Fong. He was animatedly orating to the crowd, which remained mostly silent save for their laughter.

Casually, Azula sidled to join them. With a huff she began to elbow her way through, earning a number of disapproving glares from the group. She slowed and flashed them a smile upon realizing she was risking her cover by drawing so much attention.

As soon as their eyes left her she glanced about, seeking for an excuse to have come this close to Fong when she had never mede his acquaintance. To her great fortune she spotted the young private that had been so chivalrous to her earlier. She stepped to stand at his shoulder and hooked her arm through his. Startled, he turned to face her, his brown eyes inquisitive, then upon recognizing her, shy. She grinned at him coyly and he blushed. Satisfied, Azula paid him no more attention and instead focused on what the general was saying to his audience.

"I predict the Fire Nation will be defeated before summer actually, Colonel Shang," he boasted. Azula's nails dug into her palms.

Shang, a stout man in his forties, looked confused. "How is that possible, General Fong? The Fire Nation is on Ba Sing Sei's doorstep; how can we hope to defeat them so soon when they are currently pooling much of their resources into the offensive and their defensive remains as strong as ever?"

Fong smiled and tapped his nose. "Why, with my newest acquisition of course." Azula's ears perked and she scooted forward unconsciously, tugging the private along with her. Her motion went unnoticed as all of the group had moved closer to Fong's table at the mention of his mysterious weapon.

"So it's here then? What we've heard is true?" ventured a vivacious female earthbender.

The General seemed to preen under their rapt attention. "Down in the dungeons below my citadel," he said smugly. Azula's amber eyes strayed to the aforementioned building.

"What is it?" inquired an elderly nobleman with a long white beard.

Fong smiled again, "If I told you now it would ruin the surprise."

A few of the people surrounding him laughed but most looked disappointed. An earthbender stepped forward suddenly, deep green eyes flashing. "You jeopardize what may be our only chance of victory for the sake of making it a surprise! We need to and have every right to know what it is and how you intend to use it. In fact, you shouldn't even be commanding its usage at all - this is a matter for a king, not a general!"

The smile on Fong's face vanished and an emotionless mask replaced it. The crowd shifted nervously, muttering quietly amongst themselves. The earthbender who had challenged the general stood firm, boldly glaring at Fong.

When Fong responded his voice was a low, a menacing rumble, "I most certainly do not 'jeopardize' (as you said) the Earth Kingdom's victory by concealing the weapon. Use your head, boy, the Fire Lord has spies everywhere - even here." Azula flinched minutely. "If he was to find out where and what this weapon is, we would all be in grave danger and would most certainly lose." Seeing that the earthbender was relenting, he continued with a sniff, "As for not letting a king handle the matter, well, I sincerely doubt any of the kings still in control would have the gall necessary to initiate such a decisive action."

Pleased with his answer, the earthbender nodded and withdrew. The group relapsed into their friendly conversation with the general. Pulling her arm from the (now dejected) private's grip, Azula also withdrew from the company, having heard all that she needed.

- - -

Zhao leaned against the bar, flaxen eyes scanning the party over the rim of a cup of sake for its host.

"Sir?" The incognito Fire Nation admiral looked dully over his shoulder at the barman.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to refill that for you?" asked the servant in the monotone of a person who has dealt with drunken stupidity all their life and has yet to enjoy it.

Confused by the question, Zhao crossed his eyes to gaze into the glass clutched in his hand. It was empty. "Odd, it was full a short time 'go."

The barman rolled his hazel eyes. "Yes, but you drank all of it and now it is empty. Do you want me to refill your cup for you?"

Zhao nodded. It was a good idea. "Here," he said and chucked the glass over his shoulder in the man's general direction. With a curse the servant dove out of the way while simultaneously trying to catch it.

"You too, eh?" inquired a voice that Zhao recognized but was unable to match with a face.

A tall, powerful looking earthbender in the attire of a general had joined Zhao at the bar, his warm green eyes were slightly unfocused. _There you are, you slippery rat of a fish._ The firebender stared at the earthbender for several moments before asking: "Fong, isn't it?"

General Fong, for it was he, nodded and leaned against the bar in an attempt to steady himself. Zhao looked around at the festivities, trying to think up a way to begin what he had labeled the 'nonviolent, spy interrogation.' "Nice party."

Fong grunted.

- - -

Ty Lee pirouetted across the dance floor, the satin skirt of her kimono painted a deep emerald in the wan light. The young man at her arm stumbled clumsily alongside her in a wasted effort to keep up. The gymnast glanced at him. He was cute in a lean and scruffy sort of way but he was little more than a tool to her, and his bony grip on her waist made her long for the firm clutch of her hunk of an ex.

With a sigh she looked over his shoulder at the mass of whirling kimonos, finely stitched skirts melded together into a churning sea of green, white, and brown. It was beautiful. When Ty Lee frequented the Fire court she would attend festivals with her father and mother. Even now, years later, she could vividly recall the smoky smell that flowed around the firebenders, the flowery scents that accompanied the pale-faced ladies, and the sensation of a wildfire of red silk before her eyes. Gazing out at the Earth Kingdom party, Ty Lee decided she didn't miss the courts at all.

Two darkly clad figures appeared at the edge of the floor at that moment. Azula and Mai. Azula's yellow eyes met Ty Lee's through the dancers. The acrobat favored her dance partner with one last tiny grin before adroitly twirling out of his embrace and skipping away across the dance floor to join her companions.

- - -

"The item is in the dungeons below the citadel. We act now," Azula hissed as the trio strode swiftly towards the tower.

"What about Admiral Zhao?" Ty Lee whispered back quizzically.

Mai snickered halfheartedly, a rare show of emotion. "The admiral has gotten himself inebriated during his impromptu interview with Fong."

On her other side, Azula smirked. "A futile action on his part, I had the information we needed long before he came upon Fong at the bar. He will be of no further use to us."

Ty Lee stopped short, startled. "So we're just going to leave him? What if he's caught?"

Azula paused and turned to look at Ty Lee over a thin shoulder. "No matter. He's expendable."

Even Mai looked shocked by this statement. "But he's Fire Nation nobility," she murmured.

Azula sighed in exasperation, "Very well. Do not worry. We will meet him and his men in our quarters before making our escape. But if they put us or the weapon in jeopardy we will leave them to whatever fate the Earth Kingdom army judges fit for them."

Ty Lee and Mai nodded, knowing Azula had extended all of the mercy she was capable of and could be asked for nothing more.

- - -

Corporeal Nam pulled his arm back slowly, his dun eyes narrowed in concentration. Three others crouched around him; amongst them was the captain of their platoon. The lieutenant clasped his gnarled hands together in prayer, his lips forming inaudible words. Nam took his time, meeting each pair of anxious eyes in turn.

His arm came down, his fingers loosening and releasing the set of items that they had clasped. The tiny objects fell to the floor and rolled along the stone with a clatter.

The men leaned forward, looking intensely at what the dice revealed. Nam and the captain jumped back, each releasing a vehement curse. The lieutenant gave a cry of joy and sprang at the pot.

And then lightning struck, literally.

- - -

Azula was dashing down the hallway before the last man had hit the ground. "Mai!" she barked as she sprinted away, "keep watch!" The assassin nodded and wrenched a dagger out of the earthen wall where it had been imbedded during the fight.

Ty Lee ran after her princess, her kimono's front torn to allow the contortionist better movement. Together they streaked down the long hall, their eyes roving over each cell door they passed. They skidded to a stop at an intersection where the hall they were in met with a corridor that ran parallel to it via a small nondescript passageway. Azula spun to face her steadfast comrade, "Wait here for me."

Ty Lee embraced her briefly, "Good luck."

Azula inclined her head with a confident smile before resuming her search.

The Fire Princess sprinted down the corridor. _Where is it? Come on, where is it?_

And, quite suddenly, there it was. A large wooden door, securely bolted and sealed. It looked like any other door in the hall, was nearly identical to the others she had passed. But there was a presence behind it, an ominous and enticing lure hovered around it. A mere lock stood in her way.

Azula sank into a stance, she moved her arms gracefully through the motions. Feeling the positive and negative energies shifting within her delicate frame as she created an imbalance between yin and yang. Sparks danced on her fingertips and the hall's drab walls were painted an electric blue. The sparks extended, dancing and spiking in the excited air like spider webs in the winds. Azula brought one arm before her, the other stretching out behind... and let go.

The lock was demolished and the ruined door burst out of its frame. Azula lept into the cell with the black smoke swirling around her. When it had settled, all was revealed to her.

In the center of the bare and dark room sat a young boy. His legs were folded beneath him, and his hands were tied to the post behind his back. What could be seen of the pale blue tattoos adorning his light skin testified to his identity. He had been staring at his lap but now raised his head, clear grey meeting burnished gold through twisting wisps of smoke, and Azula was entranced.


	4. Grand Theft Bender

AN: And it's ardy1, my brilliant beta, who wins the virtual custard tart!

_Ty Lee's willow:_ like the acrobat, willows are flexible.

_Mai's holly tree: _like the weapons specialist, holly trees are beautiful to look at but spiky to the touch and very poisonous.

_Azula's birch tree: _a birch tree is slender, hardy and has a silvery or white peeling bark and a fine-grained wood.Now, what reminded me of Azula was the use birch branches were historically employed for: flogging.To birch someone means to beat them with a bundle of birch twigs.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, if I did Aang would've killed Long Feng by now... or at least let Azula do it.

* * *

_**Grand Theft Bender**_

As the smoke swirling between the firebender and airbender cleared, Azula voiced the single coherent thought running through her cunning mind. "Avatar."

Aang clambered to his feet somewhat awkwardly, feeling splinters break off the rough wooden post as his back slid against it. He hesitated, glancing about, unsure of what to call the young enemy before him. He settled on a generalization, "Firebender." She had referred to him as 'Avatar' after all.

Having acknowledged one another's identities, the pair sprang into offensive and defensive action respectively.

Azula lunged forward, azure flames dancing around her. Aang drew breath rapidly, his slender chest rising as he gathered momentum. Just as the airbender began to exhale Azula reached her target, her small fist striking the boy's stomach, the effect enhanced by dazzling fire. Aang gasped as the wind was literally knocked out of him, and his knees buckled.

Drawing back, Azula caught him before he fell to the ground, her strong fingers grasping his arms with surprising gentleness. They slowly slid to the ground, Azula clasping the younger bender in a tight embrace. Aang angled his head towards her dazedly as she spoke, her breaths coming in excited pants against his exposed throat. "Not... quite the... challenge I expected, Avatar... Surely you weren't planning on... taking on the Fire Lord, my father, like this..."

Aang felt his face burn with anger. Azula smirked against his cheek as she settled him comfortably on his knees. Certain that the Avatar had yet to recover from the blow, the princess fumbled for something in her bodice. She allowed the wheezing airbender to lean against her, his head resting on her shoulder and his warm breath at her neck.

With a small noise of satisfaction that immediately put the recovering Aang on his guard, Azula drew a damp rag out of the red fabric of her top. Aang tensed as he felt the girl shift, her head turning to regard him.

She tsked as she noticed his arms struggling against the ropes that secured him to the post, "You'll not escape me so easily, Avatar."

Aang had barely registered her words before her hand gripped the back of his neck, her sharp nails digging cruelly into his throat. He choked, attempting to pull away from her, but the post hit his back and she pinned him there, her other hand pressing the drugged rag over his mouth and nose. Sputtering, he kicked wildly out. She avoided the flailing limb before bringing her knee to bear on his thighs, restraining him with ease. Against his will, Aang slumped against her as the drug took effect. Azula held him close, watching as his eyes drooped closed and listening as his breaths became regular.

The Fire Princess distractedly brushed some grime off her armor. _Unconscious, finally._

She sat there for a few moments, her ears perked for any sounds. With a sigh she shifted, the Avatar's head lolled on her shoulder and his quiet inhales and exhales put her at ease.

Azula sat up abruptly. Footsteps echoed in the hall beyond the doorway. Pushing Aang back to lean against the post, she stood, sinking into a defensive stance. Her golden eyes focused intently on the doorway and she tensed. _No one will take my prize from me._

- - -

Zhao rubbed irritably at his forehead as he ambled away from the bar in search of his troops.

Behind him, a blurry eyed Fong raised his head from where it had rested on his folded arms. "Hey!" The earthbender sat up, leaning heavily on the counter for support. "You!" he slurred as he attempted to stand but only succeeded in tripping over a barstool. The barstool and the man fell to the ground with a clatter and a despairing cry of: "General Haruuuukooooo!"

The bartender rolled his eyes at the drunk man. _I should've become a blacksmith instead. But _nooo, _I wanted to meet new and interesting people! I wanted to socialize..._

Zhao sneered at the fallen general, then winced as the motion caused the pounding in his head to increase. _Fong shouldn't be interfering with our escape now, _he thought smugly as he watched the earthbender attempt to untangle himself from the barstool.

- - -

Ty Lee and Mai backpedaled frantically out of the doorway they had just dashed into, barely avoiding having their eyebrows singed by the searing blue flames of their mistress.

"Whoa, girl!" Ty Lee yelped as the princess herself shot through the fire.

Azula froze at the sight of them and straightened from her attack form, her pretty face twisting into an irritable scowl. "What do you think you are doing?"

Mai raised a finely shaped eyebrow in query. "Coming to get you, of course," she replied tonelessly.

Ty Lee smiled and nodded in agreement.

Azula sighed and whirled around, smothering the flames with a sharp gesture. Ty Lee and Mai exchanged a wary glance before following. Mai inquiring: "So, did you locate the weapon—"

She trailed off as she spied the fourth figure in the room. At her side, Ty Lee gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, "The Avatar?"

Azula nodded in confirmation, staring down at the aforementioned boy.

Mai crossed her arms, looking skeptical. "He's the weapon?"

Azula threw her a dirty look, feeling oddly insulted by Mai's disbelief. "He is the most powerful bender on the planet, Mai."

"Yeah, but still," Mai shrugged.

"But still?" Azula questioned argumentatively. Ty Lee threw her a quizzical glance, curious as to why her friend was taking this so personally.

Mai gave the airbender an appraising glance. "He's rather young. What danger could he be?"

Azula shook her head, "And I'm sure you ask yourself that question every time you look in the mirror, Mai."

Mai looked mildly insulted for a moment before letting her flaxen gaze wander around the room in disinterest. "Touché."

Ty Lee, however, skipped over to the unconscious Avatar, her bright gray eyes peering at him intensely. "Hey, he's kinda cute!"

"He's only twelve." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he's kinda cute _for a twelve-year old_! Like, 'puppy' cute," Ty Lee restated. "Better?" she smiled at Mai.

Mai sighed. "The best I'm going to get from you," she said dully.

Azula frowned, "We don't have time for this. Mai, cut him loose." Her friend hastened to do so. Together the three girls pulled the boy to his feet. Ty Lee and Mai pulled his arms over their shoulders and dragged him out of the room; Azula came behind them, shutting the door softly after her. Then, with Azula leading, her keen eyes alert for any threats, the trio (and their newly acquired prisoner) made their way out of the labyrinthine corridors beneath Fong's citadel.

- - -

Zhao and his men had congregated around one of the various snack buffets strategically positioned around the courtyard. From their vantage point they could clearly see the esteemed General Fong getting his groove on with a noblewoman on the dance floor. Zhao snickered as Fong stumbled over his own feet and fell onto the young woman, his hand groping at her ample bosom as he tried to steady himself. With a shriek of rage, the well-endowed woman slapped the earthbender soundly across the face, effectively unbalancing him. Fong fell to the floor in a heap as the woman stomped away, wailing for her father.

Around him his soldiers snacked on the buffet and leered at any Earth Kingdom citizen that strayed near, occasionally exchanging mocking words about the people around them.

Zhao turned around to reach for a drink, only to reel back hurriedly as he came face to face with Azula's dark attendant. Mai's thin lips twitched as he gaped at her. "It must take an awful lot of grace and balance to sneak up on someone like that, My Lady," he murmured eventually.

The assassin's eyes glittered dangerously. "I wasn't sneaking," she paused. "Father," she added pointedly.

Zhao looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yes, Daughter."

Mai smiled then, and Zhao found he didn't like it when she smiled. "Your other daughter, Jia Li, wants you (and our escort) to meet her outside the gate. She's not feeling well and wishes to return home."

The firebender's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Most illnesses warrant bed rest. What is the nature of her sickness?"

"Homesickness," Mai replied without missing a beat.

Zhao nodded. "Will you and Ha also be accompanying us home?" _Have you found the weapon yet?_

"Yes."

Zhao reached around her, grabbing a glass from the table. He drank slowly, savoring the drink. Mai watched him silently. After a moment he finished and leaned towards her, setting the drink down on the table behind her. He paused and smiled at the girl staring up at him. "Good to hear, _Kyoko_," he turned away from her, and Mai walked away quickly.

The incognito Fire Nation admiral listened to her retreating footsteps with a predatory grin. "Come, my daughter, _Jia Li_, wishes to return home tonight," he announced to his men.

Zhao led his escort in a brisk walk across the dance floor, parting the crowd as easily as a ray of sunlight parts shadow. His march was slowed, however, as a gathering nobles' conversation floated to his ears over the heads of the dancers. Signaling for his men to proceed without him, Zhao drew closer to the group that had grabbed his attention.

"Yes, yes, the Blue Spirit was spotted in the area just south of here..."

"Good. The Blue Spirit's a Fire Nation renegade; anyone who angers the Fire Lord enough to get himself on a wanted poster is fine by me," interrupted the deep voice of a mammoth earthbender.

A young nobleman with a fair face spoke up. "But he's stealing from us, too. A lord was robbed of a chest of gold pieces. He's a common criminal."

The earthebender smiled cryptically. "True. But do you know why the Fire Lord wants him captured so badly?"

The group shook their heads.

The massive man leaned in conspiratorially. "I hear — now this is just a rumor, so don't get too excited — I hear, that some Fire Nation admiral got his filthy hands on the Avatar..."

The crowd gasped.

"Yes," the earthbender said gleefully, "had him locked up in a Fire Nation fort somewhere."

"How'd he get him?" a woman asked worriedly.

The man shrugged in response. "I don't know."

The handsome nobleman who had called the Blue Spirit a criminal spoke again. "Where does the Blue Spirit come into this?"

The eathbender raised his large hands in placation, "I'm getting there. I'm getting there. Be patient... Now, you see, the Avatar couldn't escape, his friends weren't there — no, I don't know why they weren't there. Spirits, the admiral had a victory speech all planned out — eliminate the Avatar from the war and everything is lost for us, simple as that. But, now, here's where _he _comes into it."

The group crowded around him excitedly.

"The Blue Spirit broke into that fortress and freed the Avatar."

Zhao rolled his eyes as the crowd gasped and cheered in delight.

The earthbender nodded in satisfaction. "Yep, got in there and they busted out together."

The nobleman's eyes were wide, "Wow, so he really is a hero."

The earthbender crossed his arms, "Most definitely, as heroic as any of the Avatar's companions."

"Sir," said a young girl in a soft voice, "Is it — is it possible that he _is _one of the companions of the Avatar?"

The earthbender smiled down at her tenderly, "Anything's possible, m' dear, especially when it comes to the Avatar."

The girl blushed and looked away shyly with a small smile.

"Oh, hogmonkeywash, none of that's true!" barked an old, miserly man with a wrinkled face.

The earthbender looked affronted. "Well, I did say it was a rumor. No need to get all defensive, sir."

The old man snorted, "Really, a criminal! Next you'll be claiming the Avatar associates with firebenders!"

Zhao drew away as the one-sided argument escalated. He'd heard all he needed to. _So, the Blue Spirit is here. Interesting._ He smirked.

- - -

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Mai peered up at the soldier atop the earthen wall blocking their path through a sliver of an opening in the curtain of the ostrich-horse drawn carriage she, Ty Lee, Azula, and Zhao were currently riding in.

The earthbender on the wall that had caught Mai's attention straightened. "WHO GOES THERE?" he called out.

The assassin leaned out the window slightly to observe the mounted incognito firebender leading their small (only two carriages and a small battalion) procession. "GENERAL HARUKO OF THE EARTH ARMY!" the man replied, tightening his grip on the reigns as his ostrich-horse pranced nervously.

The earthbender made no further reply, and disappeared off the wall before them and into the dark. With a loud rumble the earthen construct crumbled away, leaving a dusty passageway through Fong's fortress's outer wall in its place.

Mai shuttered the carriage window and leaned back languidly in the cushy seat, listening indifferently as the carriages rattled and surged forward, the ostrich-horses snorting anxiously.

Across from the assassin, Azula smiled like a panther that had spotted a deer.

- - -

General Fong had long made a habit of visiting the Avatar's cell before retiring for the night. He decided to not stop such a tradition now, no matter that he still slurred his words.

He strutted down the gloomy hallway, two of his earthbenders striding behind him. He tripped over the inert bodies of his security guards without a word, then ignored the fact that his accompanying men had ceased to follow him, choosing instead to attempt to help their injured peers. Fong paid no notice to the telling lack of a door in the doorway of his most prized captive's cell. He did, however, pay attention to the absence of the Avatar. He entered the cell silently and quietly observed the pole.

Fong threw his head back, his headdress slipping askew with the movement, and roared.

The earth shook.

The remaining dancers fell atop and around each other in various comic poses.

- - -

They came to a stop in the forest. Azula stepped out of the carriage, hitching up her green robes to keep them from falling into the muck of the dirt road. Ty Lee and Mai flanked her after disembarking from the carriage in turn.

Zhao eyed them coolly, his men shuffling around him. "We are not out of danger, Princess, Fong has likely found out. I suggest we keep moving."

The ground trembled ominously beneath their feet, the work of an army of earthbenders. In the distance a bright green fire flared to life on the top of the tower of the Earth Kingdom military base.

Azula eyed it appraisingly before turning to Zhao. "Oh, he has most definitely found out, Admiral. And that makes this next move all the more necessary."

Zhao couldn't quite keep the inflection of fear out of his voice when he inquired: "What next move?"

Azula grinned.

- - -

"We could've used his help," Ty Lee stated, for perhaps the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

The Fire Heiress looked dully at her companion. "We don't need him. He and his troops would only interfere in this part of the process." She turned to face Ty Lee, "Besides, I do not wish for Zhao to find out what the weapon really is."

Ty Lee shrugged and leaned back against the carriage seat, fiddling with her Earth Kingdom robes. Azula looked out the open window at the starry sky hanging suspended in both time and space above the dark forest surrounding the path the small carriage rattled along. On the outside of the carriage, Mai sat sullenly on the bench overlooking the ostrich-horse pair pulling the cart. With a bored sigh, the young assassin cracked the whip over the beasts' feathered backs, urging them to go faster.

The loathsome whip crack renewed Ty Lee's curiosity, to Azula's chagrin.

"Is he okay in there?" inquired the acrobat, with a nod in the direction of the large crate nestled between the carriage seats.

Azula looked worriedly down at the crate before grabbing the crowbar on the cushion beside her. With a wrench, she pulled the top of the crate off and moved it to the side, revealing the Avatar dozing deeply, curled within the interior of the wooden box.

Ty Lee peered at the unconscious boy over her friend's shoulder. "He doesn't look like a weapon."

Azula stared at Aang intently. "That's part of what makes him dangerous," she murmured. She looked back at Ty Lee. "Underestimate him and you may lose your life."

The acrobat eyed her friend for a moment before replying. "Like you, huh?"

Azula just smiled in response.


End file.
